Our Mr Uchiha
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto accidentally get married. Read to find out what happens. AU, YAOI, LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been watching a lot of Kyou Kara Maou recently and love that Wolf and Yuuri accidentally got engaged. And then I was reminded of one of my favorite Firefly episodes where Mal accidentally gets married. And so I decided to write a Sasu/Naru based off of the idea of accidental marriages. The title is from Firefly and I will be using some of my favorite lines from the episode throughout the story (Bonus points for anyone who can find them). so on with the story... enjoy.

WARNING: YAOI, LANGUAGE  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto, KKM and Firefly are not mine.

* * *

"We should be resting for the night, don't you think?" Suigetsu asked, slightly out of breath. "There could be robbers and stuff like that lurking around at night."

"You're not seriously scared of robbers, are you Suigetsu?" Karen scoffed.

"Shut up." Suigetsu growled at her.

"Both of you shut up. There's a village up ahead that we can stay at." Sasuke sighed. The two arguing teammates quieted and kept walking. They had just finished an easy mission, trying to gather information on a rival gang called 'the nine tails'. Unfortunately, no one knew anything about the group. Their group, Akatsuki, had been looking all over the country for anyone from the nine tails group. Sasuke had only recently joined so he wasn't really sure why they were after these guys, just that they wanted them dead.

"How much longer? You said up ahead like an hour ago." Suigetsu whined.

"Oh my god, Suigetsu, you are so annoying." Karren huffed.

"Seriously, if you two don't shut up I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growled.

"See, Suigetsu, you're annoying Sasuke-kun." Karen pointed at Suigetsu.

"Shut up, how do you know that you're not the one annoying him?" Suigetsu asked slapping her hand away.

"You think I'm kidding," Sasuke started.

"Sasuke." Juggo said. Sasuke stopped and looked at Juggo. He pointed further up the road at two little girls being hassled by three larger thugs.

"Leave us alone." One of the girls said.

"Oh come on, don't you want to play with us?" One of the thugs asked grabbing the girl's hair. The girl screamed.

"Stop it!" The other girl screamed but she was grabbed by the arm and lifted from the ground. "Let me go you bug bully!" She shouted kicking at the man holding her but her legs were too short.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The man grinned.

"That seems unfair, doesn't it Juggo?" Sasuke asked calmly. The three men looked over to see Sasuke and Juggo standing a few feet away (Suigetsu and Karen had been left fighint in the road). "Three men picking on two little girls. Just seems wrong." Sasuke continued. Juggo nodded.

"Move along, gentlemen, this is no concern of yours." One of the thugs said waving them off. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll tell you politely. Let the girls go and be on your way." Sasuke said adjusting his robe so that he could grab his katana better. From the way these thugs looked, they wouldn't leave with just a polite warning.

"Really and what are you gonna do about it, little man?" The thugs laughed.

"Once more politely. Leave the girls alone and keep moving." Sasuke said calmly. One of the thugs started walking towards Sasuke.

"Ha!" Someone yelled before a blonde boy in an orange outfit dropped out of a tree and onto the thug's head, knocking him to the ground.

"The hell?" Sasuke asked taking a step back. The blonde kid jumped up from the thug on the ground and ran at the other two. The thug on the ground grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him to the ground as well. "God damn it!" Sasuke shouted in pain before rolling to kick the thug in the head and jumping up. The two thugs standing had dropped the girls and started fighting with the blonde kid. The two girls were hiding behind a tree.

"You little brat!" One of the two thugs said to the blonde kid, taking a swing at him. The blonde just smiled cheekily and dodged the thug's fist grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward while kicking the thug in the gut. Sasuke jumped up to help the blonde kid while Juggo wrestled with the thug still on the ground. One of the thugs grabbed the blonde and held him so the other could hit him but Sasuke tackled the guy before anything happened. The blonde wrapped his leg around the thug's leg and tripped him. They each fought with a thug until Juggo had one in a head lock, the blonde had one hogtied on the ground and Sasuke had his foot on the thug's chest and his katana at his throat.

"We asked you nicely. Now leave or we will kill you." Sasuke said calmly but slightly out of breath from all the fighting.

"You thugs better beat it!" The blonde said letting go of the rope tying the thug and kicking him away so that he rolled a few feet on the ground. The three thugs got up and ran off. "You leave our village alone from now on, ya hear?!" The blond shouted after them.

"Naruto!" The two girls shouted as they ran out from their hiding spot. "Are you hurt? You were so brave." They said as they looked him over. Sasuke could see the boy had a busted lip and a black eye but not much damage otherwise. He and Juggo were just slightly dirty with a few scrapes. The blonde looked over at Sasuke and Juggo and smiled.

"Thanks for helping." He said cheerily. "I don't think I could have taken all three of those guys on." He added with a laugh.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karen shouted as she and Suigetsu ran up. "Oh thank god, we saw those guys running buy and thought you might have been hurt."

"Nothing worth fussing over." Sasuke said.

"Your arm is bleeding." The blonde said grabbing Sasuke's arm and examining it.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said pulling his arm back.

"If you just come to the village, my Granny can bandage it up for you. I'm sure she'd be happy to after hearing you helped Moegi and Hanabi here." Naruto said patting the two girls' heads.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade is one of the greatest doctors in the contry." The red-headed girl said while the darker haired girl nodded. The blonde smiled.

"You guys must be traveling. You look tired." He said.

"We were hoping to find a place to stay in your village." Sasuke said. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"You can stay with me and my Granny. She'd be happy to have you." The blonde said. "I'm Naruto, by the way. Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled and stuck out his hand. Sasuke grimaced slightly at the dirt and blood on the boy's hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said shaking the blonde's hand and then immediately wiping his dirtied hand on his pants.

"Well, follow me Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled as he took the two girls' hands and turned to walk towards the village. Sasuke nodded for his group to follow and they followed the blonde boy to his village. "Welcome to Konoha." Naruto smiled as they walked through the large gates. Sasuke calmly observed the small village. There were a lot of small houses with huge yards either filled with farm animals or vegetable gardens.

"Sure is small." Suigetsu commented.

"Rural, I would say." Karen said.

"Yeah, we do what we can to survive. Because we're one of the border villages the central cities have forgotten about us. But we get along well enough I'd say." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-Sama!" A group of kids called from one of the gardens. Naruto waved as the two girls let go of his hands and ran to the other children. Most of the people they passed waved and called out to the blonde and he would return the wave and occasionally a kind greeting.

"Why do they call you Naruto-Sama?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, my Granny is the Hokage, that's the leader of our village." Naruto shrugged.

"So you're next in line?" Karen said.

"Not really. Hokages aren't based on lineage but more on strength and ability to protect the village. But a lot of the villagers think I'm next in line." Naruto smiled. "Ah, here we are." Naruto announced as they reached a large building in the middle of the village.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade has been in a fit looking for you. Where have you been?" A pink haired girl asked as they walked into the building.

"Sorry, Sakura. I went out and found some thugs picking on Hinabi and Moegi. Then these guys helped me fight the thugs and now Sasuke is injured and I brought him to see Granny so she could bandage them up." Naruto explained as he ushered Sasuke and his group towards a hallway while avoiding getting too close to the pink haired girl.

"Where the hell have you been, Brat?!" A woman's voice came down the hall.

"Ah, sorry Granny, I was beating up some thugs." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. The blonde woman looked past the boy at the four people behind him. "Oh and this is Sasuke and his friends. They helped me but Sasuke got injured. Can you bandage him up?" Naruto asked presenting Sasuke's bloodied arm to the woman.

"Thugs, huh?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, there were three of them. They were picking on Hinabi and Moegi so I had to beat them up." Naruto said. The woman hit the blonde on the side of the head.

"What have I told you about picking fights, Naruto? One day you'll get into trouble and find someone you can't beat." The woman said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto hissed and rubbed his head. "These guys need a place to stay so I said they could stay with us." Naruto added. The woman took another swing at him, but he ducked.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another. How many times have I warned you about favors to strangers?" The woman asked.

"Probably about as many times as you've warned me about fighting." Naruto smiled. The woman punched him in the top of the head. "Ow! Granny that was hard!" Naruto shouted and rubbed the bump on his head. The woman looked from the blonde to the four visitors.

"You'll have to excuse the brat, he's somewhat of an idiot." She smiled.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm Tsunade. Welcome to my village." She greeted kindly. Sasuke nodded at her.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, this is Juggo, Suigetsu and Karen." Sasuke said pointing at the rest of his team. "We've been traveling for some time and we had hoped that we could stay in your village for the night." Sasuke said calmly.

"Of course. I'm sure there are many inns with rooms available." Tsunade nodded.

"Granny, I already told them that they could stay with us." Naruto said.

"Well why did you say that in the first place?" Tsunade snapped at him.

"Jeeze, you think you'd be grateful that these guys helped your adorable grandson, but no." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's your own fault for getting into trouble in the first place." Tsunade told him. Naruto huffed and turned away from her.

"Most grandmothers worry about their cute little grandsons getting hurt, but I get stuck with this old hag. How's an adorable kid like me supposed to stay out of trouble? She's supposed to say 'thank god you saved my precious Naruto. I'm forever grateful. You can stay with me and my loveable little Naruto tonight as thanks.'" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Come this way, please." Tsunade motioned to Sasuke and his group, completely ignoring Naruto's muttering. Sasuke followed the older woman into a medical room. Sit over there and put your arm up on the counter while I get something to clean it up with." Tsunade pointed at a chair. Sasuke did as he was told. The cut on his arm had been worse than he had thought. One of the thugs apparently had cut him with a knife from what Tsunade had said. But she easily cleaned and stitched it up.

"Lady Tsunade," A man said coming into the room as Tsunade was bandaging Sasuke's arm. He looked at the four strangers and then at Tsunade. "The Danzo Gang has sent a message." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"I'll come as soon as I'm finished." She said flatly. She quickly finished Sasuke's bandage and stood up. "I have a matter to attend to. I will send Naruto here to take you to an inn." She said and left the room.

"Danzo?" Karen asked.

"He's helped Akatsuki out once or twice." Sasuke said. Karen nodded. They sat silently in the room for another minute before the door burst open.

"Sorry for making you wait." Naruto smiled brightly.

"It's fine." Sasuke answered. "Your grandmother said something about taking us to an inn." He said looking expectantly at the blonde boy. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was checking on rooms for you." Naruto said. "Unfortunately there's only two rooms available but you guys look like you're all friends so I didn't think you would mind sharing." He commented as he waved the group to follow him.

"I'm rooming with Sasuke!" Karen shouted excitedly.

"Yeah right, you'll rape him in his sleep." Suigetsu said.

"You can't rape the willing." Karen said.

"Like any man would ever be willing with you." Suigetsu threw back.

"There are plenty of men willing! Sasuke is just shy. Just wait till we get alone and then he'll..." The conversation died away as Suigetsu and Karen were once again left in the street arguing.

"Those two argue a lot." Naruto observed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"So what kind of travelers are you?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking over at the blonde.

"Well Konoha is pretty far out for a vacation. So you must be on business of some sort." Naruto said.

"We're looking for information." Sasuke said.

"Really? Information on what?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's nothing you would have heard of." Sasuke dismissed the boy.

"You'd be surprised what kind of things we've heard of around here." Naruto smirked.

"We're looking for a group called 'The Nine Tails.' Their leader goes by the name of Kyuubi." Sasuke said looking over at the blonde. Naruto shook his head.

"Haven't heard of them." He said. "Why are you looking for them? They owe you money or something?" Naruto asked watching Sasuke closely.

"Kyuubi killed my brother. When I find him, I'm going to kill him." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't that make you just the same as him though?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over at the blonde who was smiling at him.

"Hn." He answered.

"Well, here we are." Naruto said pointing at a pitiful building with a sign that read 'Inn' halfway hanging over the front door. "It's nicer inside, I swear." Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl yelled as she ran down the street towards him.

"Oh, Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! I've got great news!" Sakura smiled excitedly.

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Those three thugs you beat up were from Danzo's gang. They went back to their hideout and told Danzo about those two (she pointed at Sasuke and Juggo) and Danzo sent a message of forfeit to Tsunade. He said that he was gonna leave and stop bothering us." Sakura smiled.

"What? Really?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it. Tsunade's throwing a huge celebration tonight in honor of you and our guests." Sakura nodded. "You're heroes." She smiled at Sasuke and Juggo.

"It wasn't anything. Really." Sasuke shook his head.

"No it's amazing. Danzo has been trying to undermine my Granny's control over this village and his gang is constantly raiding the village and killing our villagers to make them turn on my Granny. You guys really are heroes." Naruto smiled at them.

"Oh." Juggo said. Sasuke just nodded.

"You'll have to come to the celebration tonight." Naruto said excitedly. "The whole village gets together and there's lots of food and music and dancing." Naruto said putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and a hand on Juggo's shoulder since he was too tall to wrap his arm around.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged the blonde off of him. "We can show up for a bit, but I'd rather just sleep." Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Right, right." He smiled. "I'll show you to your rooms and then we can all go to the celebration together." Naruto said excitedly as he lead Juggo and Sasuke into the inn. Sasuke was relieved that Naruto was right about it being nicer on the inside. Not that it was anything fancy, but definitely better than he had expected. It was clean, it had central air, a regular sized bath and soft beds, and that was all Sasuke needed to be happy at the moment. He was tired of sleeping in trees in the freezing cold and then having to take freezing cold baths in the dirty lakes and rivers.

"I'm taking a bath. You go get Suigetsu and Karen. Make sure Karen is in the other room." Sasuke told Juggo as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Um, Uchiha-san." Naruto called. Sasuke turned and looked at him. "My grandmother will provide clothes for your group if you'd like for the inn to wash the clothes that you have."

"Sure." Sasuke said and went into the bathroom. Sasuke turned the warm water on and filled the tub before he got in. He sighed contently and relaxed as the water soaked his tired muscles. He made sure to keep his bandaged arm out of the water as he leisurely cleaned himself with the flowery smelling soap the inn had provided. He was in there for about ten minutes when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto called through the door. "I've brought some clean clothes for you." Sasuke sighed.

"Bring them in and you can take mine to be washed." Sasuke said. The door slowly opened and Naruto stepped in before shutting the door behind him. He looked at the floor the entire time as he gathered up Sasuke's clothes and set the new set down. Sasuke tried not to laugh at how red the boy was. Was he really that embarrassed? "Oh, and there aren't any towels in here. Do you think you can bring me one?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, sure." Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled and leaned on the edge of the tub, staring at the blushing blonde. There were towels handing on the rack a few feet away from Naruto's head, but the blonde was too preoccupied with staring at the floor that he hadn't noticed.

"And will you wash my back for me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's head whipped up to stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"W-What?" Naruto almost shrieked. Sasuke was calmly smirking at him.

"Are you really that embarrassed to be in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered before looking back at the floor. "I've never been in the same room with someone who was naked before." Naruto's blush deepened. "You don't really want me to wash your back, do you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was just messing with you. I don't need any towels either." Sasuke said.

"Okay, then I'll just leave." Naruto said before bolting out of the room. Once he calmed himself he growled angrily and went to the laundry room. "That teme. Who the hell does he think he is, saying weird shit like that?" He huffed, throwing Sasuke's clothes into the laundry. "Who says that kind of stuff anyway? Is he some kind of pervert? The bastard." Naruto growled as he was walking down the street.

"Who?" Sakura asked from beside him.

"Holy shit, Sakura, you scared me." Naruto said clutching his chest over his heart.

"I was calling you, but you were so focused you didn't hear me." Sakura said poking Naruto's forehead. "Who were you muttering about?"

"That Uchiha guy. He's really weird." Naruto said with a frown.

"You know what's gonna happen now, right?" Sakura asked looking at him seriously. Naruto nodded.

"I guess the gods were smiling on us today, huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "I need to go prepare for the celebration." Naruto smiled and waved as he ran off. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Even with this at your feet, you still act like a carefree child." Sakura smiled softly before she went towards her own house to get ready for the celebration. It was just after sunset that the celebration began. The whole city was lit up and everyone gathered in the center where they brought food and alcohol. A lot of people brought different instruments and were playing songs requested by other villagers. Everyone wanted to talk to Sasuke and Juggo and thank them for saving their village. Most of the men wanted a drink with the heroes. Sasuke had gotten pretty drunk about halfway through the celebration. A girl dressed in white came up and put a flower wreath on Sasuke and Juggo's head.

"What are these hats for?" Sasuke asked Juggo.

"It's part of the celebration." The girl smiled. Many girls came up to offer drinks to the two but they refused. Sasuke got up and found Naruto in the crowd.

"Oh thank god. I was getting tired of all those girls." Sasuke said. He saw Naruto had a cup of water. "Let me have a sip of this." Sasuke said taking the cup from Naruto.

"No!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke took a drink. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto staring at him with horror in his wide eyes.

"How fortunate, my precious grandson." Tsunade called as she walked over to them. She gave Naruto a firm look and he took a deep breath before smiling. Tsunade took a string and tied one end to Sasuke's wrist and the other end to Naruto's. The rest of the night was a blur to Sasuke. The next morning he woke up with a terrible hang over. He sat up in bed and started to rub his eyes when he felt a weight pulling on one of his arms. He saw a string tied to his wrist and followed the string to a tan wrist sticking out from under the blankets. Sasuke pulled the blankets back and found Naruto sleeping next to him.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Sasuke asked with anger, hoping it would hide his embarrassment.

"Don't most married people sleep in the same bed?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"WHAT?!?!" Sasuke shrieked.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished. Chapter 2 comming soon. REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. WOOT!

* * *

"What do you mean married?" Sasuke asked looking down at the blonde boy.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one who did it." Naruto grumbled burying his face in his pillow.

"Wait, we didn't, you know..." Sasuke trailed off.

"No." Naruto quickly said. Sasuke sighed with relief. Although they were dressed, he didn't want to take a chance of possibly consummating their marriage while he was drunk and not remember it. He got out of bed and felt the string on his wrist being pulled. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Who do I talk to about getting un-married?" Sasuke asked.

"You want a divorce?" Naruto asked sitting up suddenly. "I mean, I know it was sudden and all and I'm probably not what you were hoping for, but I could be a good husband." He said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"It's nothing against you, it's just that I don't want to get married and well," Sasuke started.

"I understand." Naruto sighed sadly. Sasuke winced knowing he had hurt the blonde boy's feelings.

"I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to someone about a divorce so I can leave." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and untied the string from Sasuke's wrist.

"My Granny is the one you want to talk to." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and left the room. He discovered he was in the main building in the middle of the village where Tsunade's office was. He turned a corner to find a brunette man with red triangles on his cheeks standing there. The man looked Sasuke up and down and smirked.

"Divorce huh?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him. The man moved out of Sasuke's way and Sasuke started down the hall. "I'd hate to be in the room when someone asked Lady Tsunade for a divorce with her most cherished grandson." The man called to Sasuke's back. Sasuke's step faltered slightly but he forced himself to keep going. He reached Tsunade's office and knocked.

"What!" The woman inside snapped. Sasuke gulped. Perhaps asking for a divorce from an short tempered, hung over, beast was not the best idea. Sasuke had faced thousands of enemies, but he had never been more nervous than he was as he opened the door. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Where is Naruto?"

"Um, well, I've come to talk about that." Sasuke said. Tsunade's glare intensified when she looked down at his wrist.

"You want a divorce?" Tsunade asked.

"Well..." Sasuke said.

"You want to divorce my precious and loveable, absolutely adorable, most cherished darling grandson?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't want to marry him in the first place!" Sasuke snapped in his defense.

"You were the one who chose him. It's not like I wanted you to marry him and take him away from me." Tsunade growled.

"Naruto said that too. What do you mean 'I chose him?' I don't remember anything of the sort." Sasuke said.

"It's a Konoha tradition. You wouldn't be familiar with it." Juggo said from the door. Karen and Suigetsu were behind him, Karen weeping and Suigetsu laughing at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking from Juggo to Tsunade.

"You're given the ring of flowers, then you drink from the cup of your intended, then you two are tied together. You were too drunk to realize." Juggo said.

"Naruto even tried to stop you." Tsunade said. "I will not allow you to force a marriage onto my precious grandson and then forever ostracize and humiliate him by divorcing him." Tsunade growled. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I can't take him with me." Sasuke said.

"Then stay here." Tsunade said.

"We have to leave." Sasuke told her.

"Then you have no choice, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said giving Sasuke a look that dared him to try and argue. Sasuke huffed and left the room. He stomped all the way back to the room he had woken in to find Naruto sitting on the bed sadly looking down at the string still around his wrist. Naruto looked up and seemed surprised to find Sasuke there. Sasuke growled and tied the string back around his wrist.

"I can't have you attached to me all the time, so what do we do without untying the string?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed at the situation he was in. Naruto smiled brightly.

"We have to go to my Granny and get her to cut it. We then have to wear the string until we have rings or something else that shows that we're married." Naruto smiled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him to Tsunade's office. The string was cut and Tsunade gave them her blessing.

"Hurry up and pack. We need to leave in half an hour. If you can't keep up, I'm leaving you behind." Sasuke told Naruto roughly as he left Tsunade's office. Naruto smiled at him and nodded excitedly. As soon as Sasuke and his group left the office Tsunade looked over at Naruto.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked seriously.

"I'm actually quite thrilled with this. I have been very fortunate in this marriage." Naruto said calmly.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Tsunade asked.

"There you go again, always worrying about me." Naruto smiled at her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She sighed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Trust me." Naruto smiled and left the office. As they left the village, the man with the triangles on his face and Sakura were waiting.

"You'll be okay?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about me, Kiba." Naruto smiled.

"Just be safe." Kiba said seriously.

"Don't worry." Naruto nodded at him.

"Write to us often." Sakura said.

"I plan to." Naruto smirked.

"Come on." Sasuke called. Naruto smiled at Kiba and Sakura.

"Don't worry about me. If anything goes wrong, you'll know." He said and then ran off. Naruto followed behind Sasuke and his group, occasionally Sasuke would look back at him just to make sure he was still there.

"Are you okay back there? You're keeping up?" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled. "This is nothing."

"I can't believe it. You got a wife." Suigetsu pouted.

"He's not exactly a wife." Sasuke pointed out.

"Still, you get married and all I get is some dumb ass stick that makes it sound like it's raining." Suigetsu huffed. Juggo laughed softly. Karen was still sulking. Sasuke would notice the way that she glared at the blonde boy he was now married to.

"Oh Suigetsu, those kids made that special for you." Naruto smiled at the growling man. Suigetsu glared at him.

"Fuck you, Blondie." Suigetsu growled.

"Hey, there's no need for that." Sasuke snapped at Suigetsu.

"Aw. Thanks, hubby." Naruto laughed. Sasuke growled at him. They kept walking in silence for a few more hours.

"We should stop and eat." Sasuke said. The others in the group nodded. They stopped by a river and all sat down. Sasuke handed Naruto a water jug. Naruto smiled and took the jug before taking a sip.

"Thank you." He said. Sasuke nodded and walked off. Naruto pulled out some bread and began eating. A fish was suddenly thrust into his face. Naruto looked up to see Juggo smiling softly.

"Eat this, you'll need more than just bread." Juggo said. Naruto smiled and took the fish.

"Thank you." He smiled. Juggo nodded and walked off. Naruto sat silently and watched as the others talked quietly in a group a few feet away. Naruto knew they were talking about him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. After a few minutes Sasuke stood up.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said. His group members nodded and Naruto tried to hurry and pack his food and water jug. "Hurry up." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto growled and stuffed his things in his bag.

"Bastard." He mumbled as he followed Sasuke and his group. They walked silently, which bothered Naruto. Naruto started humming and Karen growled at him.

"Will you stop? You're annoying me." Karen growled at him.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said.

"No wait, I thought it was interesting. How did it go again?" Suigetsu asked, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders and smirked at Karen.

"Don't you start." Karen growled at him.

"Oh ignore her, Blondie. How did that song go?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto was suddenly pulled away from Suigetsu and stumbled into a hard chest.

"Leave him alone you two." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at the dark haired man and blushed.

"You don't have to stick up for me all the time." Naruto huffed and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke blinked at the blonde boy.

"Sorry." Sasuke said before walking off. Naruto huffed and followed after Sasuke. They walked in silence once again. Naruto started to hum again before Sasuke slapped him. "Don't start again." Sasuke said sternly. Naruto growled at him.

"Bastard." Naruto growled.

"What did you say, dobe?" Sasuke growled.

"You heard me." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Hn." Sasuke said and kept walking. They walked for another few hours before it started getting dark. "We should stop for the night. Juggo find us some food, Suigetsu find firewood." Sasuke said stopping in the middle of a small clearing.

"What can I do?" Naruto asked.

"Help me clear the area so we're not sleeping on rocks and branches." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. After dinner they decided to go to sleep. Naruto had easily fallen asleep. Sasuke could see Karen glaring at the sleeping blonde. She reached under her pillow. "Try it and I'll kill you before you kill him." Sasuke said calmly. Karen flinched and laid back down. A few hours later Karen tried again. "Stop it, Karen." Sasuke snapped. He got up and woke Naruto up.

"What?" Naruto yawned.

"Come over here." Sasuke said helping Naruto gather his pillow and sleeping bag. They went over to the tree that Sasuke had been leaning against. "You'll sleep next to me from now on." Sasuke said sitting down. Naruto laid down with his head in Sasuke's lap. "What are you doing?"

"We're married, aren't we?" Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke sighed and let Naruto lay on him. Naruto smiled and easily fell asleep again. Sasuke watched the sleeping boy in his lap. Naruto looked like a baby when he slept. His featured were calm and peaceful. His cheeks were round and rosy. On closer inspection Sasuke saw three thin scars on each cheek. Sasuke gently traced the lines, wondering what they were from. Naruto flinched and moved away from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the three with his arms crossed over his chest. He would ask Naruto what the scars were from later. The morning came and they headed off again. Their days went by much the same as the first. They would walk in silence, argue a bit, have more silence, eat, keep going in silence, stop for the night, sleep and then wake up to go again. It was like that for about two weeks before they made it to a large city.

"We're home, I guess." Sasuke said. Naruto shivered slightly. The city gave him a bad feeling. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close to his side. "Stay close. You're my husband so I'll take care of you." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and smiled gratefully. He slipped his hand into Sasuke's. Sasuke blinked at their hands.

"So I don't lose you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto along as they entered the city.

"We have to go see my uncle and tell him that you're married to me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto towards a giant building. Naruto gulped at the giant building as they entered. It was intimidating. Naruto silently looked around at everything in the dark building.

"Sasuke?" A bluish colored man said as they passed the couch he was resting on.

"Kisame." Sasuke said calmly.

"What's with the kid?" Kisame asked looking at Naruto.

"We accidentally got married when I helped his village." Sasuke said casually. "Where is Madara?" Sasuke asked. Kisame choked and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you serious? You got married?" Kisame started laughing.

"What of it?" Sasuke glared at the blue man. Kisame bit his lip and took a step back.

"Nothing." Kisame shook his head. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto to a large set of stairs.

"Come on." Sasuke said pulling Naruto up the stairs. The stairs lead up to a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end. Sasuke opened the doors and stepped through. Naruto blinked as the light in the office blinded him. Three of the four walls were windows and the office was blindingly bright. There was a desk in the middle of the back wall where Naruto assumed a man sat, but the chair was facing the window. "Madara-san, we have completed our mission. However it was unsuccessful. I'm sorry."

"Who is your friend, Sasuke-kun?" A man's voice came from the chair.

"This is my husband, Naruto." Sasuke said. The chair whipped around and a man wearing an orange swirl mask was staring at them. Naruto could barely see the red eye looking out from the one eyehole.

"You got married, Sasuke-kun? And you didn't even invite your dear old uncle Madara?" The man asked.

"It was sudden and unwanted, but I've married and am now asking for a few weeks off of missions so that Naruto can get use to the city." Sasuke said. The man nodded and waved them away.

"Just keep him out of our way." He said. Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him out of the office.

"Sasuke, are you in a gang?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"It's a group called Akatsuki. I don't really agree with their politics, but they're gonna help me find Kyuubi so I don't mind too much." Sasuke said.

"Oh. So was that guy like the boss or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He's my uncle and that's how my brother and I got into this group." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke carefully. "What?"

"Have you ever killed anybody?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"A few. The only person that I really want to kill is Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto nodded.

"We should go to my house." Sasuke said pulling Naruto down one of the streets. Naruto let Sasuke lead him through the streets while quietly observing everything. They made it to a small house. The yard was small but well kept, the house was white painted brick with dark blue shutters, the front porch ran the whole length of the house and had a swinging love seat hanging on one end. The windows were washed and almost sparkled in the sunlight. The front door was white with a stain glass fan in the middle.

"It's very clean." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto into the house. Inside everything was black, white blue and red.

"I like the color scheme." Naruto said awkwardly. To the left of the entry was the dining room, in front was the den, in the back left was the kitchen and to the right was a hallway that led to the two bedrooms and one bathroom. "It's cozy." Naruto smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Sasuke said. They went to the front bedroom that was obviously the guest bedroom. It had a bed and a bedside table with a lamp and a clock on it and then a closet that had extra blankets, pillows and bed sheets. "Sorry it's so under furnished. Tomorrow we can go out to get more furniture if you want. We'll also have to buy you some more clothes so you won't look so conspicuous." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "It's getting close to lunch time, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm just tired. I think I'll take a nap." Naruto smiled and laid down on his bed.

"Okay. You want me to shut the door?" Sasuke asked. Naruto yawned and shook his head.

"No, leave it open." Naruto said before falling asleep. The bed was so soft and felt amazing after two weeks of sleeping on the ground. Sasuke sighed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke let two weeks of dirt and sweat wash off of him as he thought about his new husband. It was strange to think about having someone else in his house now. Taking care of someone, living with someone, it was going to take some getting used to. Sasuke lost track of time and ended up staying in the warm shower for about an hour and only realized it when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Sasuke called turning the shower off.

"Sasuke, I really have to use the bathroom. How much longer are you going to be?" Naruto asked. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and then opened the door.

"You can use it now." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed heavily at the sight of the mostly naked Sasuke. Sasuke walked past Naruto and gave the blonde a nudge into the bathroom. Naruto slammed the door and Sasuke smirked slightly. Having the blonde around could be fun. He went to his room and dried off before pulling on a pair of underwear and pants and draped his towel over his shoulders to catch the water drops from his still damp hair. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"In the kitchen." Sasuke answered him. Naruto came in and saw Sasuke without his shirt on and blushed. "Something wrong? You look a little red." Sasuke asked.

"I'm not used to seeing people without clothes on." Naruto said awkwardly as his blush deepened. Sasuke smirked. The blonde boy sure was innocent. Sasuke, always eager to taint the innocent, smirked and moved slowly towards Naruto.

"Well, we are married. There are certain things that married couples do that require being undressed." Sasuke purred seductively. Naruto blushed the deepest shade of red Sasuke had ever seen a human turn before.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto shrieked. "You're not serious, are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and pat Naruto's head.

"No, but you sure are fun to mess with." Sasuke said.

"Bastard." Naruto said hitting Sasuke's chest, but instead of pulling his hand back his hand stayed on Sasuke's chest. Naruto blushed as his fingers brushed against Sasuke's skin. It was so smooth and warm and his muscles were strong but at the same time soft. Sasuke watched Naruto closely.

"I don' think I ever asked, how old are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled his hand away so fast it was as if he had been burnt and looked up at Sasuke while taking a step back.

"Eighteen." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded. "Why?"

"Just making sure you're legal. Just in case." Sasuke smiled and walked away. Naruto blushed heavily.

"Perverted bastard!" Naruto screamed at him. Naruto went to his room and slammed the door. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Naruto peaked out the window in his room and saw a group of men in black robes standing on the front porch. Sasuke saw the group from one of the front windows and sighed heavily. He opened the door to find Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu standing there.

"We heard you got married." Kakuzu said. Sasuke glared at Kisame.

"I had to tell them, it was too funny." Kizame laughed.

"Where is he? I want to see him! Kisame said he was cute." Deidara said excitedly. Sasuke growled and stepped away from the door so that they could all come in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. A few seconds later the blonde came into the room. Deidara squealed and ran to hug the blonde.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as Deidara tackled him with his hug.

"These are other people in Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"He's so cute." Deidara said.

"Get off me, perv!" Naruto shouted pushing the other blonde off of him.

"Okay, you've seen him. Now leave." Sasuke said shooing the guests away.

"Come on, guys. Sasu-chan wants to have some alone time with his new toy." Kisame smirked as he pulled Deidara away from Naruto. Sasuke pushed everyone out the door. As he was shutting the door Hidan put his foot in.

"If you lay a finger on that boy you will go to the special hell reserved for child molesters and people who talk in theatres." Hidan warned. Sasuke shut the door on him and growled.

"They seemed nice." Naruto said awkwardly.

"You don't have to lie." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled.

"I don't particularly care for them." Naruto said.

"Neither do I." Sasuke said. "But you don't have to see them very often."

"You mean I'm gonna have to see them again?" Naruto sighed.

"There is the possibility. But hopefully not." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and sighed relieved.

"Good. Those guys creep me out." Naruto said. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." Naruto waved and then went back to his room. Sasuke didn't see Naruto until later that night after he had gone to bed. Sasuke's bedroom door opened and Naruto stepped into the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It's cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and moved so Naruto could lay down next to him. Neither of them would admit that they couldn't sleep because they had gotten use to the other's presence after two weeks. Naruto laid down and curled into Sasuke's side. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they both easily fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! do it and i might update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Ask and you shall recieve... chapter 3

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten use to each other. They had been married for about five months. Sasuke had gotten them matching silver rings after the first month. He made sure to take care of Naruto. Even though they hadn't planned on getting married, Sasuke wanted his husband to be happy. For the most part, Naruto was happy. But there were sometimes Sasuke could see apprehension, nervousness and even depression in his eyes. But when he asked, Naruto would smile and say he was okay. The first few months Naruto came into Sasuke's room every night until one day Naruto found everything from his room had been moved into Sasuke's room. It had made Naruto really happy. One night they were laying in bed when Sasuke turned to face his husband.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You know, we've been married for like five months and haven't even kissed." Sasuke said. Naruto's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Well, isn't that something that married couples do?" Sasuke asked.

"So? I mean, we're only technically married. I've barely kissed a girl and never even thought about kissing a boy." Naruto said.

"Would I be that much different from kissing a girl?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. Naruto's heart was racing, Sasuke could feel it in their close proximity. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want to kiss you." Naruto quickly said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I'm a bad kisser?" Naruto asked.

"Then we'll practice until you are a good kisser." Sasuke smiled putting a hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto flinched. "What's wrong?"

"I just, it's just that, um," Naruto started but Sasuke kissed him before he could make an excuse. Naruto was startled. He tried to pull back but Sasuke wouldn't let him. After a few moments, Naruto realized he didn't want to pull away. Sasuke was a very good kisser. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and Naruto immediately opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in, moaning softly into his husband's mouth. Sasuke smirked and pulled away.

"You're not a bad kisser." Sasuke said kissing Naruto again. Naruto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back.

"You're not bad either." Naruto smiled softly while nibbling Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke moaned softly and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That was my first real kiss." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto again.

"Good." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at him.

"Good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I want you to be pure." Sasuke said brushing his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto frowned softly.

"I'm not pure." Naruto said softly.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked softly.

"There are plenty of impurities in my life." Naruto said. Sasuke touched the lines on Naruto's cheeks.

"Like these?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flinched and nodded. "What are they from?"

"A bad memory." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto seemed tense at first but slowly relaxed under Sasuke's touch. Naruto fell asleep with a soft smile on his face. Sasuke stayed up for another half hour just watching Naruto sleeping. He felt kind of like a creep watching Naruto, but he told himself that since they were married, it was okay. Naruto looked sweet when he was asleep. Sasuke could see himself falling for the blonde. Sasuke gently kissed Naruto and fell asleep. After that night Sasuke and Naruto only got closer. Naruto seemed happier. Sometimes he would still look depressed, but then he would just kiss Sasuke and say it was nothing. It was a night only a month later that Sasuke discovered he really was in love with the blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke said at dinner.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his ramen.

"I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto choked on his ramen and shook his head.

"Don't say that, Sasuke." Naruto said through coughs.

"Why? It's true." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Whatever." Naruto said getting up and walking away.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said and slammed the bathroom door shut. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know that Naruto would be so upset about such a simple confession. Maybe he should just take it back when Naruto got out of the shower. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair.

"Naruto." Sasuke said knocking on the bathroom door.

"What?" Naruto asked from inside.

"What I said, earlier. You can just forget it." Sasuke said.

"I was planning to." Naruto answered back. Sasuke sighed.

"Oh." Sasuke said softly. He went and laid down on his bed. After Naruto finished his shower he went into the bedroom and laid down next to Sasuke but facing away from him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed his head into his husband's back. "Why did you get so upset?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you suddenly confessed to me." Naruto said.

"We've been married for six months, Naruto. Is it really that strange?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're both guys." Naruto said.

"So? Is a man not allowed to love another man?" Sasuke asked.

"We weren't even supposed to get married." Naruto said.

"But we did." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

"I don't feel the same way." Naruto frowned. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Sasuke said. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair and kissed the dark haired boy. Sasuke smiled softly and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto kissed Sasuke one more time and closed his eyes. Sasuke fell asleep shortly after that and didn't see when Naruto started crying. Naruto watched Sasuke sleeping as he cried silently, gently tracing the lines of Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

_'You love him, don't you?'_ a voice in Naruto's head said. Naruto ignored the voice and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning hearing voices in the living room.

"They were juggling geese! I swear, baby geese. Goslings." Suigetsu said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked walking into the room.

"Suigetsu saw some people juggling geese." Sasuke said plainly.

"Oh." Naruto nodded and went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Suigetsu left and Sasuke went into the kitchen. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I was hungry." Sasuke said slightly confused.

"I mean in this city, in this group." Naruto said.

"I have to kill Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Why? Why do you have to kill him?" Naruto asked.

"He killed my brother." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"That's not really a good reason, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a good person, Sasuke. You don't belong here. These people are evil. We should just move away from this city and go back to Konoha." Naruto sighed.

"When I kill Kyuubi then we can go to Konoha." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and sighed heavily.

"Whatever." Naruto said turning back to what he was making. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed against his back.

"I promise. I'm only with this group to get Kyuubi. Once he's dead then we'll move wherever you want." Sasuke said resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed again.

"What if you never find this Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "I mean it's been three years since your brother died, right? And from what I hear, this Nine Tails group is pretty elusive. Especially Kyuubi. What if you don't find him? I think you should just give up on killing him and move to Konoha with me." Naruto sighed leaning back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck.

"I'll find him, I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it here." Naruto said sadly.

"Just put up with it for a bit longer and then we'll go to Konoha. I promise, it won't be long." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said. A few months passed and at least once a week Naruto would ask Sasuke if they could move to Konoha. Sasuke would promise that as soon as he killed Kyuubi, they would move. Naruto would just sigh and change the subject.

"Why do you want to go back so bad?" Sasuke asked one day at lunch.

"Because I hate it here." Naruto huffed. "The people here are bad people, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Just until," Sasuke started.

"You kill Kyuubi, I know." Naruto sighed. "You keep saying that, but you haven't gotten any closer to killing him, Sasuke. Just give up Sasuke and move to Konoha. The people there are good and kind, they take care of each other and everyone is happy. Please, Sasuke. This place is depressing and cold where everyone is only concerned with what affects them and are secretly plotting against each other. I hate this place so much." Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"We're starting on a project in Akatsuki. It'll be finished in a few months and then we'll go visit Konoha. Does that sound good?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Please don't be upset, Naruto. I want you to be happy, but I have to kill Kyuubi." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and looked away.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke's head before walking off. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Nap." Naruto answered.

"Can I join you?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want. I figured you would be too busy with that project or something." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't be bitter, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'm not." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and stayed in his seat at the kitchen table. He heard the bedroom door close and he put his head on the kitchen table. Naruto had started acting differently over the last month, more distant and pessimistic. Sasuke really wanted Naruto to be happy but he couldn't give up his plans to kill his brother's murderer. Sasuke sighed and went to the bedroom. He carefully got into bed next to his sleeping husband and wrapped his arms around him.

"I really do love you." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's head.

"I know." Naruto said.

"You're awake." Sasuke looked down at him.

"A little." Naruto said sleepily. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"I want you to be happy because I love you. But I have to kill him." Sasuke sighed. Naruto nodded. "Do you love me, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, I've told you a few times now that I love you. But you've never said it back." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked at him.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'd like to think that you kind of feel similar about me because you seem to like living with me and you let me kiss you and hold you and stuff, but you've never really told me how you feel." Sasuke said. "I mean I'm not one to usually talk about feelings and stuff, but it does get kind of frustrating when I keep telling you that I love you and you haven't said it once." Naruto sighed.

"Of course I'm in love with you, Sasuke." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently. "I've been in love with you since we got married." He said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled softly.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed Sasuke one last time before he fell asleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sleeping with a soft smile. Naruto loved him, it made him very happy. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair while he slept. Sasuke felt happier in that moment than he ever had in his life. He wanted to lay in his bed with Naruto in his arms for the rest of his life. If he never moved from that spot, he would be happy.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu called banging on the front door. Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on Naruto and pressed his face into Naruto's neck.

"Go away." Sasuke said softly. Suigetsu kept banging on the door.

"Sasuke, go see what he wants. I'll be here when you get back." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him and got up.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he opened the door.

"Madara thinks he's found a way to find Kyuubi." Suigetsu said. Sasuke smiled and left with Suigetsu. They went to Madara's office to find the dark man waiting for them.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not sure exactly, but we've been gathering information and thought if you looked it over, you could form a team to attack." Madara said handing Sasuke some papers. Sasuke looked them over.

"It'll take a few months." Sasuke said. Madara nodded. Sasuke smirked as he left. "Just a few months."

"Just a few months." Naruto sighed as Sasuke came in.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Till our anniversary." Naruto smiled at them.

"That's right." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto. "Oh, good news. My uncle got some information on Kyuubi's whereabouts. It'll only be a few months and then we can move to Konoha." Sasuke smiled. Naruto frowned slightly. "What? I thought you would be happy."

"I don't know. Why don't we go to Konoha now?" Naruto asked. "We can go buy a house there and get settled in and then you can go after Kyuubi, if you still want." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

"Please. You want me to be happy, right?" Naruto asked kissing Sasuke.

"Hmm. Yeah but we can wait just a few more months right? It would be faster to work with my team here and then move." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and kissed Sasuke again.

"Please, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a few months, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Please?" Naruto asked.

"A few months. That's all I ask." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"Two months." Naruto said.

"Three." Sasuke told him.

"Our anniversary is in three months." Naruto said.

"So, for our anniversary I'll move us to Konoha." Sasuke smiled.

"How about we go to Konoha in two months so we can spend out anniversary in Konoha?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back at him.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! DO IT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry, i had a bad emo moment while writing this chapter. lots of crying and such. i guess kind of character death too... also lemon.

* * *

Three months passed and it was the night of their anniversary. Sasuke made Naruto dinner and they spent most of the night watching movies cuddled up on the couch together. Sasuke saw Naruto had a somewhat distant look in his eyes and tilted his head to kiss him gently on the lips. Naruto looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go to Konoha." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Two weeks. Just give me two weeks." Sasuke said.

"No, tonight. Let's go to Konoha right now." Naruto said looking at Sasuke somewhat desperately.

"What? It's the middle of the night." Sasuke said.

"That's okay. We can go right now. Come on." Naruto said sitting up and pulling on Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed. Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply.

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto begged.

"Why are you pushing this, Naruto? All month you've been begging me to go to Konoha. Are you seriously okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I just want to leave here, Sasuke. Please, please, let's go to Konoha tonight." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto deeply.

"How about we stop thinking about Konoha ,okay? Right now let's just think about you and me being married for an entire year." Sasuke smiled stroking Naruto's cheek. Naruto kissed Sasuke lovingly. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and deepened the kiss. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer.

"Sasuke, we've been married for a year and haven't done anything other than kiss." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him slightly shocked.

"You want to do something more?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go to the bedroom." Sasuke said getting up and pulling Naruto up as well. They went to the bedroom and Sasuke laid Naruto onto the bed.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got on top of him.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently. Slowly he pulled Naruto's shirt off. Naruto blushed deeply and tried to cover his chest and stomach. "Why are you covering yourself up?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not use to not having clothes on in front of people." Naruto blushed.

"You're gorgeous." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. Naruto blushed even more. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest and stomach.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted softly gripping Sasuke's hair. Sasuke nipped Naruto's hip bone and undid Naruto's pants. "Wait. W-wait, Sasuke." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hair with one hand and holding his pants up with the other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"Yeah." Naruto said letting go of his pants. Sasuke slowly slid them down, Naruto still blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sasuke said softly.

"I know." Naruto smiled. Sasuke undressed himself and kissed Naruto deeply.

"I love you, Naruto. I really do." Sasuke said lovingly.

"I love you, Sasuke. I'll always love you no matter what." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into long, passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled back a little and looked Naruto over.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so." Naruto nodded. Sasuke pushed his erection into Naruto's entrance. Naruto screamed and started crying.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"God damn, it hurts. Just stop. Pull out!" Naruto cried. Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto tried to stop crying and took a few shaky breaths.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Perhaps I should do something to prepare you." Sasuke said.

"You think!" Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Sasuke said stroking Naruto's cheek. Sasuke sat up and looked around the room. "Okay, what can I use for lubricant?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"So it'll go in easier." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't think about sex with Naruto, so he was completely unprepared.

"Um, wait and I'll go get some oil from the kitchen." Sasuke said getting up and running to the kitchen. "Oh god. Naruto must hate me." Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the olive oil and then ran back into the bedroom.

"You ready now?" Naruto asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke said getting onto the bed again. "You okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke poured a bit of oil onto his fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Stretch you. So it'll be easier to get in." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and tried to relax. Sasuke put in one finger and Naruto winced. "Are you okay?"

"It kind of feels weird." Naruto gasped.

"Okay, I'm gonna put in another finger." Sasuke said. Naruto whimpered as the digit entered him. Sasuke kissed him gently. Naruto traced his fingers over Sasuke's face and neck. Sasuke watched him carefully. Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto blinked and the sadness was gone.

"Nothing. I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said pulling Sasuke down to kiss him gently.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile as he kissed Naruto's face. Naruto smiled softly and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before tears were leaking out from his closed eyes. "You're crying." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Naruto laughed softly and wiped his eyes. "I don't know why."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm happy. I'm so happy. I love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto said touching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand and smiled softly at him.

"Okay, one more finger." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, biting his lip as the third finger joined the first two. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. "But it's okay, because it's you." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's neck and shoulders. Naruto stroked Sasuke's chest and back, reveling in the smooth skin under his fingertips.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you so much." Sasuke said. Naruto started crying again.

"Me too, I love you so much, Sasuke. I really do." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed the tear streaks that stained Naruto's cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't stop." Naruto said softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyelids and Naruto only started crying harder. "I love you, Sasuke. With all my heart, I love you. I'll always love you no matter what." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him slightly confused but said nothing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeply. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers around inside of Naruto. Naruto moaned softly and pressed onto Sasuke's fingers. "No more fingers, Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded as he pulled out his fingers. Sasuke put some oil on his erection and slowly pushed into Naruto. Naruto cried out and gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightly. "You okay?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's neck.

"Just give me a minute." Naruto gasped. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's collarbone and neck. Naruto gasped and writhed underneath Sasuke. "Move, please move." Naruto begged. Sasuke nodded and started moving. Naruto screamed and started crying.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke groaned. He was feeling amazing, but he wanted Naruto to feel good.

"So good. It's so good." Naruto cried, putting his arm over his eyes to try and stop the tears. His other hand gripped tightly to Sasuke's arm.

"You're crying." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed softly. "I said I can't stop. Just keep moving. Please, it feels so good." Naruto moaned while arching into Sasuke.

"Naruto, you feel amazing." Sasuke panted against Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke moved Naruto's arm revealing tear-filled blue eyes. "Stop crying, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing the tear streaks.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I love you. I love you so much." Naruto panted, stroking Sasuke's hair. "Just keep going. Please, feels so good." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hair as he pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke grinned and deepened the kiss. "I love you. Forever and ever I love you."

"Me too. I love you, Naruto. I love you so much." Sasuke said.

"Faster, Sasuke. Go faster." Naruto gasped. Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto gasped and arched into Sasuke.

"Feel good?" Sasuke smirked.

"So good." Naruto gasped. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders and pressed his hips down onto Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned loudly and thrust hard into Naruto. "I'm almost," Naruto gasped.

"Me too." Sasuke panted. Sasuke reached down and started pumping Naruto's member in time with his thrusts. Naruto screamed and exploded all over his and Sasuke's abdomens. Sasuke followed shortly after, releasing into Naruto. Naruto moaned softly at the feeling. Sasuke let his weight settle on top of Naruto as they caught their breath. "Was it good?" Sasuke asked.

"Amazing. It was amazing." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and neck gently before he got up. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked reaching out to Sasuke.

"To get something to clean up with. I'll be right back." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. When Sasuke disappeared Naruto started crying. Naruto wiped his eyes. "You're crying again."

"Yeah." Naruto said wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he wiped Naruto off.

"I'm never going to be happier than I am right now. I just want you to know how much I adore you, Sasuke. I really do. I'll never stop loving you." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke laughed softly as he got into bed next to Naruto.

"I just want you to know. There are gonna be times when you don't think so, but I really do love you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto. I'll always love you." Sasuke said.

"You promise?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking down at the blonde.

"You promise you'll always love me?" Naruto asked.

"I swear I will always love you, no matter what happens." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. Naruto started crying again and pressed into Sasuke's side. "Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Just stay like this for a little bit." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's head. They laid there silently just holding each other. Sasuke fell asleep before Naruto did. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sighed. "I really hope you can keep that promise, Sasuke." Naruto said softly as he kissed Sasuke.

_'He's gonna hate you when he finds out the truth.'_ The voice in Naruto's head told him. Naruto sighed. He hoped that it wasn't true, even though he knew it was. Naruto fell asleep shortly after that. He woke up the next morning to a mechanical beeping noise. Naruto whined and pressed more into Sasuke's side.

"Five more minutes." Naruto said. The beeping continued. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to wake up. Naruto got up and went to one of the drawers in the dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out a two-way radio from the bottom of the drawer. "What?" Naruto asked into the radio.

"Kyuubi, we're all set up." Kiba's voice came through the radio.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." Naruto said. Naruto got dressed and looked over at Sasuke still asleep on the bed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really do love you." He said leaving the house. Sasuke woke up about twenty minutes later to alarms going off all over the city.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called when he saw the bed was empty. Sasuke got dressed and looked all around the house but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke felt his stomach tying in knots as he thought about something bad possibly happening to Naruto. Sasuke ran out of his house and ran into Kisame. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nine Tails is attacking the city." Kisame said. Sasuke's breath hitched slightly. If Naruto was in the city with the Nine Tails attacking he could be in danger. But that also meant that Kyuubi was in the city.

"Where is Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"They're saying north." Kisame said. Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto is somewhere in the city," Sasuke started.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to him." Kisame nodded. Sasuke nodded and grabbed his katana and left. Sasuke headed north to find Kyuubi while praying that Naruto was okay. Sasuke turned quickly into an alley only to run into his blonde husband. "Naruto, thank god, I was so worried." Sasuke said cupping Naruto's face and kissing him. Naruto stood petrified. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking down at the wide blue eyes staring at him.

"You have to leave." Naruto said quickly.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked slightly panicked.

"You have to get out of the city, Sasuke. Go back to the house and get whatever you need and run as far away from here as fast as you can." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"Naruto." Sasuke said reaching out to the blonde. Naruto slapped his hand away.

"Please, just leave, Sasuke." Naruto cried.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked really confused. "I can't leave. The city is under attack. You should be the one to leave. When I kill Kyuubi I'll find you and we can leave together."

"You don't get it." Naruto cried. "You have to leave, Sasuke, otherwise you're going to be killed. The city is going to be destroyed in 17 minutes." Naruto said.

"What? How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyuubi, where the hell are you?" Sakura's voice came through Naruto's radio.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked taking a step away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto sobbed. "You have to leave. Please leave." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"No, it's not true." Sasuke said shaking his head. He wasn't going to believe that Naruto, the man he married, the man he loved with his whole heart was really Kyuubi, the man who murdered his brother. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were blood red, his pupils had turned into slits, and his teeth had turned into fangs.

"I'm sorry. But please, you have to leave." Naruto sobbed before running off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed running after the blonde. But Naruto was gone. Sasuke's eyes turned red as he punched a hole in the nearest wall. "I'll kill you, Kyuubi! I swear it!" Sasuke screamed so loud everyone in the city heard him. Naruto was running as fast as he could away from where he had left Sasuke. He heard Sasuke's scream and it broke his heart.

"Kyuubi, everything is ready. Should we seal the city?" Shikamaru's voice came.

"Start sealing the city. If I'm not out in five minutes, destroy it anyway." Naruto said as he turned and ran towards the house he had shared with Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he would run into one of the Akatsuki, if he did he would probably be killed by them. He broke one of the windows and entered his house. From the looks of it, Sasuke had been there. Naruto was somewhat relieved to see Sasuke had at least listened to him. Naruto grabbed the blanket off the bed, the few pictures of them that were placed around the house, and a few sets of his and Sasuke's clothes. He threw everything into a duffle bag and ran as fast as he could to the rendezvous place.

"Kyuubi! Where the hell are you?" Kiba's voice called.

"Just start destroying the city. We can't risk any Akatsuki escaping." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Gaara said over the radio.

"That's a direct order! I know where the bombs are. I can make it out." Naruto shouted at them. There were a few sighs through the radio.

"Very well." Shikamaru sighed. There was a short silence before the east side of the city stared exploding. The explosions set off a chain reaction that quickly surrounded the entire city. The Nine Tails group held their breath as they watched the city exploding, fire and rubble were flying everywhere. They all prayed that Naruto made it out of this alive.

"There." Temari said pointing at a dark figure against the flames.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"He's injured." Neji said seeing that Naruto was moving slowly.

"Everyone else inside is dead. Let down the barrier." Gaara said. Shikamaru nodded. Sakura, Kankuro and Kiba ran out to get Naruto. Sakura quickly looked Naruto over. He had been hit by something heavy from what she could tell considering the whole right side of his body looked limp. He was also burned in a few places and bleeding and cut up.

"Naruto." Sakura breathed when she saw how empty his eyes were. Kiba had one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder and Kankuro had the other arm over his shoulder. Sakura carried Naruto's duffle bag and they all went to meet the rest of the group.

"Report." Naruto said softly when they reached the rest of the group.

"Everyone inside the barrier is dead." Gaara said. Tears slowly started rolling down Naruto's cheeks.

"Good." Naruto nodded.

"Naruto?" Temari asked seeing the tears.

"Let's go back to Konoha." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and they headed back to the village. They tried talking to Naruto about the year he spent in the city, but he never answered any of their questions so they eventually gave up. It took a little over two weeks to finally get back to the village. As soon as they got back Naruto went to Tsunade's office.

"You're back?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "And the mission?"

"Successful. Akatsuki is destroyed, Nine Tails dismembered, and Kyuubi retired." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Good." Tsunade said with relief. Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "Should I tear up the marriage papers?"

"No." Naruto said quickly as he turned to face his grandmother. Tsunade blinked.

"You fell for him." She said. Naruto growled.

"He was my husband." Naruto said as tears filled his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Tsunade asked.

"I had a mission to complete. Akatsuki needed to be destroyed. I would have used any means necessary to achieve that goal." Naruto said harshly. Tsunade sighed and reached out to him. Naruto slapped her hand away and started crying.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

"With all my heart." Naruto cried and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said gently.

"He hates me now. If he survived the destruction, he'll come find me to kill me." Naruto sobbed. Tsunade frowned and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I almost believed it when he promised to love me no matter what." Naruto laughed bitterly and wiped his eyes. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto and he started sobbing. "I really did love him." He cried.

"Yeah." Tsunade said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go home." Naruto said stepping away from Tsunade. She sighed and nodded. Naruto left the office and slowly walked down the street. People would call out to him but he didn't hear them. Sakura passed by him and saw how sad he was.

"Naruto." She said grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong? You've been depressed ever since we attacked Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Have I?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"What happened the year you were there?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at the ground. "Did you become friends with them?" Sakura asked.

"No. Those people were evil. I stayed in our house the entire time unless Sasuke took me out." Naruto said. Sakura gasped.

"You fell in love with him." She said.

"He was my husband, of course I loved him." Naruto snapped at her.

"But he was Akatsuki. He was Itachi's younger brother." Sakura said.

"He was different. He wasn't evil like the rest of them. He had a good heart." Naruto said as tears filled his eyes once again.

"But he still wants to kill you." Sakura said. Naruto felt his heart shattering.

"You should have seen his face when he found out." Naruto said softly. "I betrayed him, Sakura." Sakura sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to eat some ramen." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'd rather just go home." Naruto said and walked off. Sakura frowned deeply. If Naruto was refusing ramen, then something was definitely wrong. It worried her deeply. Naruto made it back to his old home. He pulled out the blanket from his and Sasuke's bed, wrapping it around himself before he fell onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. Naruto was depressed for a few months, but he wouldn't talk to anyone about it if they asked. After a few months, Naruto slowly returned to the happy-go-lucky kid he use to be. It was about a year and a half after his return that he was named Hokage. The village had a huge celebration that lasted for an entire week. Naruto was happy to be Hokage and take care of the village and the people he loved so much, but he never forgot about Sasuke. He still spent some nights crying himself to sleep and he would occasionally become depressed over the matter. Five years passed and then one day a man showed up at the gate demanding to see Kyuubi.

"Naruto-Sama. There's a man here looking for Kyuubi." Hinata said as she entered the Hokage's office. Naruto looked up from his paper work.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. He turned and looked out the window towards the front gate.

"He says he's come to settle a score." Hinata added.

"I'll go see him. No one is to interfere." Naruto said. Naruto slowly walked to the front gate. His heart stopped when he saw the man waiting for him.

* * *

there are going to be two more chapters after this. i'll update them as soon as I can. REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. sorry, it's really short

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. The dark haired man looked at him with crimson eyes. Sasuke looked different. He looked... empty. Naruto was relieved to see that Sasuke was alive, but he was sickened by the knowledge that he was the one to make Sasuke look this way. The other man glared at Naruto.

"I've come to avenge my brother's death, Kyuubi." Sasuke said. His voice was harsher that it used to be. There was no warmth, only hatred. Naruto straightened up and looked at Sasuke firmly.

"If you're here to kill me then I'd rather we take this fight outside of my village. I will not put my people in danger." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke bowed his head and motioned for them to leave. Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke, noticing that Sasuke kept his hand on the handle of his katana. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't expect Sasuke to attack him without warning, but he also had faith that Sasuke was better than that. Thankfully, he was right and they walked about a mile away from the village into a clearing in the forest. "Why have you come here, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"You know why." Sasuke said flatly.

"I didn't kill your brother." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second.

"Don't lie, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him. "I know you killed him. Kyuubi killed my brother and you're Kyuubi." He growled angrily.

"I was there when he died, Akatsuki blamed his death on me. But I never touched your brother, I didn't kill him." Naruto said.

"How can I believe you? You've done nothing but lie to me." Sasuke growled.

"I didn't lie, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted throwing a few knives at Naruto. Naruto didn't even move, he let the knives hit him. One was in his shoulder, one was in his arm and the other was in his thigh.

"I might not have told you the whole truth, Sasuke. But I never lied to you." Naruto winced. Sasuke growled and threw another knife into Naruto's leg.

"You just used me. How long had you known I was a member of Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I saw you on the road helping Moegi and Hinabi." Naruto panted as he pulled the knives out of his body.

"So you had this all planned from the beginning?" Sasuke growled as he drew his katana. "It was all a lie." Sasuke glared at Naruto and charged at him.

"It wasn't supposed to be me!" Naruto shouted at him as he used the knives to block the katana. Sasuke jumped away from Naruto. "It was supposed to be a girl from the village." He said. Sasuke growled and charged again. "She was supposed to send us back the location of Akatsuki headquarters. Then we were supposed to attack." Naruto said as he blocked Sasuke's attacks.

"You still used me!" Sasuke shouted.

"I did, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't real." Naruto said.

"It can't be real if it was just a lie!" Sasuke shouted as he brought his sword down hard.

"What I felt for you wasn't a lie!" Naruto shouted back as he blocked the sword. Sasuke's katana broke the knives and Sasuke quickly pulled back his sword but not before the blade cut into Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke stared at Naruto wide eyed. "My love for you is real, Sasuke." Naruto said gripping his shoulder.

"Stop it!" Sasuke screamed as he tripped Naruto and pinned him to the ground. "I gave you everything. And you took everything away from me." Sasuke growled angrily as he pointed his blade at Naruto's neck.

"Then kill me." Naruto said. "If it'll make you feel better, then go ahead and kill me. You still have a few minutes before they find us."

"Why are you giving up? Why won't you fight back?" Sasuke growled.

"The same reason you're not going to kill me. I love you, Sasuke. I always will." Naruto said. Sasuke punched Naruto across the face with the hilt of his sword. Naruto's vision blurred but he didn't fully pass out. He could hear Sasuke move away from him, but he didn't leave. Naruto could remember everything about Sasuke. His smile, his laugh, his taste, his smell, but he couldn't remember what it felt like to be held by Sasuke. In his heart he was screaming for Sasuke to hold him. His vision blurred more as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke said nothing, but Naruto could feel he was still nearby. It wasn't even a minute later that he heard people calling for him and running towards the clearing.

"Naruto." Sakura gasped as she knelt down beside him.

"I'm not dead." Naruto said softly. Sakura smiled, relieved, and started examining his wounds. Naruto could hear people handcuffing Sasuke and saying stuff to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Naruto frowned. Why did Sasuke wait around if he knew he was going to be arrested?

"Okay, get him to the hospital and call ahead, make sure they have a room ready." Sakura said directing some men with a stretcher. Naruto felt himself being lifted onto the stretcher and the men started carrying him away. He could see Sasuke standing there with about five men around him, all with various weapons pointed at him. Naruto held eye contact with his ex-husband for as long as he could before he passed out. Naruto was admitted to the hospital where he stayed about two weeks. Sasuke was taken to a maximum security prison where he was to wait for Naruto's decision on what to do with him. Sasuke hoped that Naruto would forgive him, but he did try to kill the blonde man. On about the fifth day, Sasuke got a visitor.

"His heart broke the morning of the attack." Juggo said. Sasuke looked up to see Juggo standing at the bars of his cell. "He really did love you but Akatsuki needed to be destroyed."

"Juggo? What the hell are you doing here? Are you here to get me out?" Sasuke asked. Juggo shook his head.

"I work in the prison now. I hear you were here and wanted to come talk to you." Juggo said. Sasuke blinked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto saved me that morning. He let me live." Juggo said.

_Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the rendezvous. He knew everyone was still asleep. Or at least supposed to be. Naruto turned down a street to find Juggo standing in the street, waiting for him._

_"Why are you running around this early in the morning?" Juggo asked. From his tone Naruto knew that he knew something was up. Naruto shrugged._

_"Morning jog. Sometimes I sneak out when Sasuke isn't home and go for a run cause no one is usually awake." Naruto smiled at him. Juggo looked Naruto over._

_"I'll join you." Juggo smiled. Naruto knew for sure that Juggo knew something, but he couldn't risk being caught. Naruto subtly turned off his radio and nodded._

_"Very well. I'm not much company but it can't hurt, right?" Naruto asked. Juggo nodded and they slowly started jogging down the street. Naruto watched Juggo out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Juggo would take quick glances at him every few seconds._

_"Where is Sasuke this morning?" Juggo asked. Naruto's step faltered, but it wasn't that noticeable._

_"Sleeping I would guess. That's how I left him." Naruto said casually._

_"Don't you think he'll be mad at you for sneaking out when he wakes up?" Juggo asked._

_"I don't think he'll mind. You're here to protect me if anything bad happens." Naruto said._

_"You think something bad is going to happen?" Juggo asked giving Naruto a look. "What do you think, Kyuubi?" Naruto laughed and looked at Juggo._

_"Kyuubi? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Juggo stopped and turned to look straight at Naruto._

_"I know who you really are."Juggo said. Naruto stopped and jumped away from Juggo while pulling out his knife._

_"How long have you known?" Naruto asked watching Juggo closely._

_"I've always had my suspicions. But it wasn't until just recently that I figured it out." Juggo said. Naruto's eyes turned red._

_"I don't want to fight you, Juggo. But I will kill you if you get in my way." Naruto warned._

_"Aren't you going to kill me regardless?" Juggo asked getting into his fighting stance. Naruto faltered._

_"I have to. Akatsuki must be destroyed."Naruto said._

_"What about Sasuke?" Juggo asked._

_"He's going to hate me when he finds out who I am." Naruto said softly. Juggo's face softened. He could hear the heartbreak in Naruto's voice. Juggo straightened up._

_"I'm not going to stop you." Juggo said. Naruto blinked at him._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"But take me with you." Juggo said. Naruto looked at him. "I'd rather rot in a prison than die with these people."_

_"You never belonged with them anyway." Naruto said. Juggo nodded. "Swear your allegiance to me." Naruto said._

_"My services are yours, Uzumaki Naruto." Juggo said bowing low to him. Naruto smiled._

_"Come on then." Naruto nodded as he turned and ran to the rendezvous._

_"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked when he showed up with Juggo._

_"He's with me. Take him to the village immediately and have Tsunade question him." Naruto said. They nodded. Ino took him back to the village and the attack on the city started._

"He loves you, Sasuke." Juggo said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke snorted.

"He didn't kill your brother either." Juggo added.

"And I suppose you know who did?" Sasuke asked. Juggo shook his head.

"Naruto knows. You should ask him." Juggo said.

"Then where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Unconscious in the hospital. You should be glad he told them not to do anything to you. Tsunade-sama is ready to rip your head off with her bare hands." Juggo said.

"Why would he say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he loves you." Juggo sighed. Sasuke huffed and turned away.

* * *

I couldn't kill Juggo. he's my favorite because he's really just a nice guy most of the time. again, sorry it's short. next (and final) chapter coming soon. thanks for the reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

really short chapter. last chapter. enjoy.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto said gently as he stood outside of Sasuke's cell. Sasuke looked up and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped.

"I came to see you." Naruto said.

"Here I am." Sasuke said motioning at himself. Naruto nodded and leaned on the grate in front of Sasuke's cell.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything. I never meant for any of this to happen." Naruto said.

"Well, it did happen. You can't change anything by saying stupid things." Sasuke huffed. Naruto frowned.

"I thought you were dead." Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

"Weren't you originally planning to kill me anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at him. Naruto bit his lip and looked off to the side. "Would you have let me die? That morning, I mean. If I hadn't run into you, would you have let me die?" Naruto eyes filled with tears.

"I would have died with you." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked. "I thought about it and had resigned myself to staying in the city when it was destroyed. But then I saw you and couldn't let you die." Naruto said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you, Sasuke. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I love you with my whole heart."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Sasuke asked.

"What was I going to say?" Naruto asked back. Sasuke looked away. "I didn't kill your brother, so please stop hating me for that." Naruto said.

"Then who killed him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasori. Sasori kidnapped me and tortured me for a few weeks. I don't remember anything that happened during that time, but I remember Sasori came in one day saying that he was going to kill me then Itachi came in and tried to stop him. They got into a huge fight and eventually killed each other. When the others came in I ran for it. Akatsuki blamed me for their deaths." Naruto said.

"If you were kidnapped, why didn't anyone recognize you when you were married to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Only Sasori knew what I really looked like. When everyone else saw me I was covered in blood and messed up real bad. I didn't look anything like what I usually look like." Naruto said.

"Is that where you got your scars?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"After I left I was in a hospital for a few months in a small village I stumbled into during my escape. When I woke up I had three scars on each cheek, and three and a half weeks completely lost from my memory. Akatsuki had attacked our hideout and killed almost everyone save for Gaara because they were looking for me. When I got out of the hospital, Gaara and I planned our revenge and that morning five years ago, we carried it out." Naruto said.

"So you took revenge on the people who killed someone precious to you, but you got mad at me for wanting to kill the person said to be responsible for killing my brother?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well, it was my life we were talking about, so of course I was going to try and convince you not to." Naruto said. Sasuke growled at him. "You're not a murderer, Sasuke. You're a good man. Do you really think your brother would have wanted you to turn into a killer?" Sasuke scoffed and turned away. "That's why I wanted to move back here. So you would have forgotten about Kyuubi and we would have been happy."

"Yeah. I see." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled. "Is that why you were crying so much that last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed quietly and nodded.

"I wanted to be with you and give everything to you, but I knew that the next morning I was going to do something terrible and it broke my heart. But that night was amazing and meant so much to me because I love you Sasuke. I told you that night that I will always love you and I meant it." Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke got up and went to the grates and looked at Naruto closely.

"I swore that no matter what I would always love you." Sasuke said gently. Naruto smiled and started crying.

"You still intend to keep that promise?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the way I see it, you never killed my brother but the Akatsuki did and you killed all of them so really, I should be grateful." Sasuke said reaching through the grate to wipe the tears from Naruto's cheek. Naruto held Sasuke's hand against his cheek. Sasuke sighed. "Even when I found out, I couldn't hate you. I fell for you so hard, Naruto. It shattered my heart that morning."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Naruto cried and pressed on Sasuke's hand. "I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did."

"I know." Sasuke said gently.

"Can you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"There's nothing to forgive." Sasuke told him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke slightly shocked. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled gently at him. Naruto smiled brightly.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and went to the door of the cell. Quickly throwing it open he ran to his husband, kissing him deeply. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him tightly. When they broke the kiss Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's chest while Sasuke just held him. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I missed you." Naruto said leaning heavily on Sasuke. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. He slowly walked backwards towards the cot in the corner of the room and sat down with Naruto beside him. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. He traced the lines of Sasuke's face with his fingers and then laid gentle kissed where his fingers had been.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"I really do love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Come on." Naruto said kissing Sasuke and getting up. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and started walking out of the cell.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing with that prisoner?" one of the guards gasped as they walked out of the prison.

"He's not a prisoner, he's my husband." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"Husband?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Naruto said and walked off. Sasuke smiled. Even after five years, they were still married. Sasuke couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. He really did love his husband. THE END.

* * *

the end. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!


End file.
